


The Vampire and The Wolf

by Mintycandlelight



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative: shield-siblings to shield-lovers, Battle, Companions Questline (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Dawnguard DLC (Elder Scrolls), Post-Skyrim Main Quest, Rating May Change, Slight canon divergence for Companions storyline, Vampirism, vampires and werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintycandlelight/pseuds/Mintycandlelight
Summary: The newest whelp to join the Companions, the Dragonborn Alecina, was by far Farkas' favourite of the whelps.When he sees that something is bothering her, he decides that he is going to help his shield-sister in return for her keeping the secret of the beast-blood.He doesn't expect her to have a curse of her own.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Vampire Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas
Kudos: 5





	The Vampire and The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I keep trying to work on my Ulfic/Dragonborn and Brynjolf/Dragonborn stories, and also the Fable 2 one which I started but have barely touched since, but... like... Farkas. 
> 
> Just Farkas.
> 
> ~~And I also want to write for his brother too.........~~

“Hey, Vilkas? Any idea what’s wrong with the whelp over there?”

From where they were sat inside Jorrvaskr, Farkas and Vilkas were looking at the newest member of the Companions. She had been sat in the corner of the main hall, doing nothing but drink that morning. It was not an uncommon sight, seeing the Companions drinking, but not to the extent of what she was doing.

“Not a clue.”

“Nothing at all?”

Vilkas sighed as he placed his book down. “The only thing I have noticed is that she is avoiding Skjor and Aela, but I don’t know why or what’s wrong with her. That answer your question?”

For a brief moment, Farkas looked over at the two mentioned Circle members who were stood by the doors talking quietly between themselves. He then frowned, and rose from his seat. “I guess so.”

Taking hold of a bottle of ale himself, Farkas made his way over to the drinking woman, and sat down beside her. “Want a drinking buddy, Alecina?” He proceeded to open his drink, and took a large gulp.

The Imperial looked at the man sat alongside her, and sighed. “I suppose that your company is better than the other options at the moment…” She brought her bottle to her lips, and downed what was left of her alcohol. “You’re not here to try and persuade me too, are you? Because… I’m not sure. It’s a big decision, and I don’t want to make the wrong one…”

“Persuade you? Persuade you about what?”

A slightly startled noise escaped the woman then, and she bit her lip. “You mean that you don’t…” She then let out an exasperated laugh as she buried her head into her hands. “If you don’t know… Then that probably means that Vilkas and Kodlak don’t know either…” Alecina trailed off as a few strands of her auburn hair fell to cover the sides of her face. “I think that I need some time away from here…”

Farkas’ brow furrowed with concern as he looked at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I have no idea what you are talking about, and I’m not the best with words, but, uh… You can always tell me. I trusted you with my secret, you can trust me with whatever this is…” He felt her tense up slightly, before she let out a loud sigh.

“I… don’t really want to talk about this whilst in Whiterun. I’m sor-“

“Well, we’ve recently got a request to handle a cave infestation of some sort… Care to join me, and we can talk about it on the way?”

A small smile crept onto her face. “That sounds… fine. I’m fine with that… Thanks, Farkas…” She rose to her feet, and exhaled. “I’ll go and get my sword, and… Perhaps we can meet at the gates?”

Farkas noticed how her golden eyes seemed to almost light up at the thought of leaving Whiterun, and of that, he was glad. She was by far his favourite of the whelps, and he enjoyed when he got to go on jobs with her. Perhaps it was because she knew of the beast-blood, and he had no need to hide it from her during those times. Perhaps there was a different reason. He didn’t care too much about that though, all he cared about was that he liked his time with her.

He finished his drink, put the bottle down, and approached Vilkas once more with a smile. “I’m going to clear out some caves with the whelp to help her clear her mind. Don’t be too harsh on the other ones whilst we’re gone, yeah?”

Vilkas glanced up at his twin, and simply hitched an eyebrow. “There aren’t even any ongoing jobs to go into any caves. What exactly are you doing?”

“Hey, she doesn’t need to know that. All I know is that she’s upset about something, and I want to help her out. We trusted her with our secret because of me, it’s the least I can do in return.”

“Fine. I’ll let Kodlak know if he asks where either of you are.”

“Thanks, Vil.”

Before Farkas could walk away though, Vilkas spoke up once more. “Which cave are you going to? She will grow suspicious if you mention travelling to a cave, but not knowing where,” he stated, watching as realisation sank in for Farkas. “If I can give a suggestion… Go to Redoran’s Retreat. You can barely walk past the Gildergreen without hearing Amren arguing with his wife about wanting to go there for a sword.”

Farkas nodded at the suggestion as Vilkas returned to his book, then realised he had been stood around for long enough, and that Alecina likely already had her weapon and was on her way to their meeting spot.

With his smile growing into a grin, Farkas retrieved his greatsword and a few other supplies that could last for a few days on the road, and began to make his way towards the city gates. As expected, stood there waiting was the whelp, who had a hooded cloak on over her armour.

She nodded at him when he approached, and together made their way out of the city. What he noticed was that she was quiet, and seemed to be getting easily distracted as she would suddenly change her direction and pick plants and flowers that she saw.

And that was just as they made their way to the stables.

When they finally passed Bjorlam and his carriage, Farkas stretched his arms behind his head and glanced at her. “So... You wanna talk now, or later? We've got until we get back to Jorrvaskr.”

Alecina took a few steps forward then stopped. “I... suppose that I can tell you _some_ of what’s bothering me... But there are some details that I would prefer to tell you somewhere further away from Whiterun,” she stated, before turning to him with a frown. “Last night, Aela and Skjor invited me to the Underforge. Then offered me a place in the Circle.”

It took a few moments for her words to properly sink in for him, which was followed by him grabbing hold of her arms and staring directly into her eyes. “You didn’t accept it. I can tell. I would have been able to smell if there was another...”

“I didn’t accept... But I didn’t reject the offer either,” she explained, resting her hands on top of his for a few moments, before gently prying them off. “If I were to accept, it’s not just a matter of taking on the beast blood for me. I... I would have to find a way to get rid of a part of myself which has been with me almost as long as I have been in Skyrim.”

“Which is...?”

“Something which I'm not explaining this close to civilisation. I'd much rather go to this cave that you mentioned, and explain after we clear it out.”

Farkas frowned for a moment, but nodded. He could accept that. She already seemed to have a weight off his shoulders just by telling him about Aela and Skjor's offer.

Silence lingered for a moment, before Farkas explained that they would be going to Redoran's Retreat (not mentioning that it was Vilkas' suggestion or that there wasn’t even a job there), and they began making their way down the road leading towards Rorikstead.

One thing did confuse him as they moved though, and that was the hood over her head. She was wearing what looked like a mixture of iron and steel armour, but had the hood rather than a helmet made of either material. It felt a bit silly, but he had noticed that ever since she joined the Companions, she would have it on whilst outdoors during daylight hours.

His thoughts were cut off when he saw Alecina pull out her sword with a frown. “Wolves. Near the ruined watchtower,” she explained when he pulled his own weapon out in response. “I count... two, but there is the possibility for more.”

Farkas nodded, and decided to help out as the howls of the wolves began to echo through the air surrounding them, leading to them bracing themselves for battle. He sniffed slightly, and frowned. There were definitely two wolves… But there were humans nearby too. He couldn’t quite make out where though, because even though it had been over a year ago, the surroundings still smelled charred after a dragon was defeated where they were both stood by the very woman at his side.

Neither of the Companions had to put in much of an effort in defeating the creatures, much to the amusement of them both. The creatures more or less threw themselves into their swords.

But the smell of the humans still lingered, just as far away as they had done before the wolves attacked. Either they were very slow at moving, or they were following them, and even the likes of Farkas didn’t have to think much to know who it could have been if they were being followed. Since the two of them went through Dustman’s Cairn a few weeks earlier, the Silver Hand had been appearing more frequently in Whiterun Hold. It was becoming more and more difficult for the Circle to keep their secret hidden as they closed in on the city.

After expressing this concern to her, he some ease as they continued to make their way down the road.

As they walked past Fort Greymoor, Farkas was certain that they were indeed being trailed. The people following them both had remained at a constant distance, however… He heard a noise which sounded awfully unsettling. Something kind of like an arrow being nocked into a bow… but not quite.

Then he heard something cutting through the air. A projectile. Directly towards…

Alecina let out a shriek as he quickly grabbed hold of her arm, and pulled her close to his chest as the projectile he had heard flew through the air right where she had just been stood, before clattering to the ground some metres away. She stared at him in shock, not aware of the fact that she had come seconds away from being shot.

With a frown, he released his hold of her and approached the object resting on the path, and picked it up. “This almost went right into your back.”

She gave him a puzzled look as she approached him before her eyes widened in horror as she looked upon the object. “That’s not an arrow… That’s a bolt. And there is only one group of people who use crossbows in Skyrim…” She took it from his hand, and continued to stare.

He could sense the sudden feeling of anxiety which took over her body as she let the bolt fall to the ground once more before she turned to look in the direction that it had come from.

“Farkas… You trusted me with your secret because of the Silver Hand forcing your hand…” She whispered, her sword dropping to the floor beside her as she pulled her hood down from over her head. “And now, it seems to be happening again, only this time… It’s people after me, not you…” Then, she took a deep breath and looked at him with fear in her eyes. “Don’t hate me, Farkas… Please…”

Before he could ask what she meant, he could hear the people from earlier closing in on them both, and the similar noises of a bolt being prepared to be fired again. And at the same time…

Alecina was surrounded by darkness, and she began to hunch over as her body seemed to shift.

He could only look on in shock as he saw her hands grow into what looked like claws, and wings sprouting from her back.

However, he was quickly distracted from the transformation which she was going through as more bolts fired through the air, which led to him swinging his sword to stop them from reaching her. During this time, some of the attackers began to advance, and finally, he could see those who were following them.

Never before had he seen that sort of armour before, but he didn’t care – his main priority was to keep Alecina safe, as he had been the reason that they left Whiterun in the first place.

Not… That it seemed that she _needed_ help. As he fought off two people with warhammers, he saw a large, grey figure lunge past him to attack the opponents with crossbows with magic in one hand, and claws on the other. He knew it was her, as even though it looked nothing like her post-transformation, her scent was still there as clear as day.

Someone who seemed to be in charge of the attackers started shouting at the pair with warhammers. “Forget the man! Kill the Vampire!”

_Vampire…? That is what she was? She looked nothing like those he had encountered before… However…_

It all seemed to make sense to him now, as he processed the events of the past hour or so.

She would often avoid going out during the day without a hood over her head. Vampires grew weaker in sunlight, he remembered Vilkas telling him that the first time that he fought vampires. She had also mentioned ‘a part of her’ which she would need to remove if she were to accept the beast blood… Could that have meant that if she were to become a werewolf, she would have to give up being a vampire? He hoped that he was right in his assumption.

Farkas lunged at one of the attackers as they attempted to slash through one of Alecina’s wings with an axe, and promptly cut them down before they could do so. He then returned his attention back to one of the ones with a warhammer, and kicked their feet out from underneath them so that a combination of that and their weapon’s weight brought them down to the ground.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw her strange form suddenly shift yet again, into what appeared to be a swarm of bats, before returning to her initial shape behind one of the enemies. She then grabbed them by the head, and began using her magic with her other hand. They screamed in pain for a moment, before falling limp as she dropped them. She, however, looked stronger than she did before…

Swiftly, the pair of them finished off the attackers, which is when once more she was surrounded by darkness. Her human appearance emerged once more, though she looked worse for wear based on the way that her hair was dishevelled and that she sank to her knees on the ground.

“Alecina…” Farkas walked over to her as she brought her hands up to her face, her shoulders trembling as she was overcome with emotion.

“I’m so sorry, Farkas-!”

He knelt down in front of her, and took hold of one of her hands. “Hey, there’s no need to apologise… People have their secrets. I’m a werewolf, you’re a vampire. We both have people hunting us down. If anything, we have more in common than before.”

She looked up at him, before bringing her free hand up to take hold of the hand which was holding her other one. “You… mean it? You don’t… You don’t hate me?” When he shook his head, she sighed quietly. “They… They were the Dawnguard. I’m sure you’ve probably heard the guards mention them before…”

“Yeah… Vampire hunters, right?”

“Yes… I did join them at one point, when they were just setting up in Skyrim… It’s quite the story, not one to be told here… But one thing came to another, and I accepted the offer of vampire blood from a vampire lord for saving his daughter. The benefits outweighed the risks at the time, especially with the fact that I had discovered that I was dragonborn a few weeks earlier and I thought it would help me in my quest to defeat Alduin…” At this point, he helped her to her feet before pulling her hood back over her head when he saw that her skin started to redden. “I’ve not had to use those abilities in a good few months now… Not since I joined the Companions, actually… But the thought of losing it all, to become a werewolf? It… scares me. But on the other hand… I’ll be able to go out in the sunlight and not feel my skin burn. I would be able to join you and the other Companions sat outside when training during the day… Even if it means that the Silver Hand are after me instead of the Dawnguard… I will have my shield-brothers and sister by my side. As the type of vampire that I am… I am alone. At least on mainland Skyrim…”

“Perhaps… This is something you can talk to Kodlak about. He is our Harbinger for a reason, after all. Might be able to give you some good advice.”

Alecina nodded slowly at his suggestion, before she stepped away from him to retrieve her sword from where she dropped it earlier. “Perhaps I should… But… Don’t we have a job to do in Redoran’s Retreat before we go back?”

Farkas rubbed at the back of his neck as he chuckled. “Yeah… About that…”


End file.
